


The End of The World (as we know it)

by eroticsenin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Body Modification, Chastity Device, Cheating, Corruption, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Freeuse, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Recording
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticsenin/pseuds/eroticsenin
Summary: The city-state of Solandia shines as a bastion of progressive liberalism at a time where the other nations of the world looked inward and became aggressive totalitarian states. While they temporarily tolerate Solandia, what happens when the nations decide enough is enough?A tale of the dystopian (or Utopian?) sexual domination of a state where all its citizens are stunningly attractive.
Relationships: Female Politicians/Original Male Characters, Original Characters/A Country, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark piece of work. Reader beware! All comments, feedback, and criticism are welcome.

It had always only been a matter of time before we gave in to our basest impulses. Most of us don’t really care about much beyond “our” personal benefit – for our tribes, our communities, ourselves. We just pretend to, or force ourselves to, because at those points in time, cooperation and altruism was in everyone’s best interest. But what if it stops being that way?

Indeed, as the world continued to tend towards opposite ends of the political spectrums, a clash was bound to bound to happen – and of course the extremists won. Liberal, progressive ideals were soon forcibly substituted with practical, aggressive policies that worked their way into most nations using every trick in the book: fraud, demagoguery, or even outright violence and war. By the end of those decades, progressive liberalism had all but faded.

The city-state of Solandia held itself up to be an exception to this rule. While the rest of the world descended into autocracy and the pre-eminence of self, Solandia shone as a beacon of hope and progressive values. People from all over the world flocked to Solandia when they found that most people in their country had grown narrow-minded, selfish, and populist. As these trends spread explosively across the world, so did the population level of Solandia, and the level of diversity and progressiveness of the city-state. 

Although Solandia was small, it was rich and far more technologically advanced than any other country in the world. Its government was ethnically well-represented across the board – with people of all skin colors and former citizenships – but also diversified in terms of gender. In fact, their Head of State, Tasha, was a gorgeous buxom blonde who behaved contrary to any blonde bimbo stereotype or conception one may have. This set the tone for the rest of the government, which was staffed with both attractive and well-endowed men and women. This was, of course, a result of their top tier genetic & physical modification program: everyone in Solandia was attractive by every possible standard – it was a matter of preference and not luck. The rest of the world may not have shared Solandia’s views, or may have even disliked them – but because of how much Solandia could offer them technologically and economically, they lived in peace together.

With everything going so well for Solandia, not even the most pessimistic Solandian would have been able to imagine how wrong things could get in a matter of a decade… not that they would be able to understand how wrong things were, by then.

//

Imagine Las Vegas – the quintessential sin city. Dial that up to a 100, and that would come close to describing the kind of city Solandia had become. Because the world could not, and wished not to destroy Solandia, they conspired together and settled for the next best thing: owning, dominating, and ravishing the country in every imaginable way.

People would travel from all around the world to satisfy any desire in Solandia: no matter how dark, how depraved, how taboo – if they had the money, they could do whatever they want to whomever they wanted. Nobody was off limits: except the foreign administrators and foreign guests, of course.

These foreign administrators prepared travel packages for tourists with all sorts of different tastes. For instance, one could choose to travel on the “Solandia Immersion Programme Package” to get a… special taste of Solandian life. You would pick a family (or more – all optional add-ons) to stay with for the duration of your visit, where they would cater to your every need and whim. You can even customise the families to your liking, sorting by skin color, political beliefs (though this was largely homogenous), and the number of different genders in the house. Of course, families with two moms and three daughters would cost substantially more than the default nuclear family: husband & wife, a son and a daughter.

Despite its steep price tag, this package was deeply popular with foreign tourists. Even the default package offered plenty to enjoy. Many tourists enjoyed seeing the men of the family fully dressed and locked up in chastity belts while the women of the family walked around with their bodies on full display. Even more tourists enjoyed exercising complete control over the family – who gets to orgasm, who doesn’t; who has to watch which of their loved ones get ravished by a stranger; who has to say what kinds of dirty things you want them to say.

After all, there’s nothing quite like the feeling you get from having a strong, muscular man watch you in silent agony while you slide your cock in and out of his beautiful busty wife’s mouth and fondle her breasts – all while the family sits around the dining table. Or the feeling you get from making her enthusiastically offer herself to you whenever she sees a bulge in your pants (“Sir – I see you that your cock is getting hard. Would you like to make use of my mouth, my tits, my pussy, or my ass? I’m here for your every need, Sir”). Or better still – the feeling of having the these big, formerly powerful men beg you to fuck their wives and daughters (or moms and sisters), just in the hopes of maybe getting permission to cum.

For those who had no desire to cuckold Solandians, there were other popular options too! The “Experience Solandian Power” package was also very popular, especially since the new Solandian Parliament was filled exclusively with attractive young women. It’s not difficult to see the appeal of an opportunity to sexually humiliate women in positions of power (or – in this case, were dressed up to have the appearance of such). Foreign package holders have found great pleasure in interrupting the womens’ fiery passionate speeches about gender equality by shoving their cocks down the speaker’s throat midway through her speech. Or in bending the Speaker of the House over her podium and taking her doggystyle midway someone else’s speech on Human Rights; or in just fondling and having your way with whatever politician caught your attention. And if you topped up just enough, you could even sit in on and participate in Tasha’s cabinet meetings, where her “fuck my face and make me know my place” videos were filmed.

And for others around the world who could not afford the wide variety of expensive packages available, they could experience Solandia vicariously too! Because every house and location in Solandia is permanently recorded by a multitude of cameras, foreigners who are unable to afford a package can instead live the package holder experience by watching it play out on camera. Some even preferred this, since they could see more than one household dominated at the same time. Additionally, the Solandian Social Harmony & Recording Act meant that Solandia now had the largest porn industry in the world, with more than enough attractive women to fill every kind of niche. Solandian women had to fulfil their Porn-Filming obligations at least once a week, in order to display their generosity and fulfil their moral obligations to the rest of the world. After all, with the sexiest women on the planet (think ScarJos, Margot Robbies, Camilla Cabellos – you name it) the Solandian Foreign Administrators had decided it would be a disservice to the world for them not to experience and marvel at the beauty and sexual prowess of Solandian women. So, once they came of age, it often took no more than a week before Solandian women would have their every hole filled (repeatedly). And even if the programme had a rough start, after a few years Solandian women didn’t just accept their roles: they relished in it.

//

By now, dear reader, you should know that this story is not a story for the faint hearted. It will be brutal, forlorn of hope, but (hopefully) incredibly arousing to read. Will you join me in witnessing (and getting off to) the end of the world as we know it?


	2. The Solandian Immersion Programme Package (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is life like in Solandia, and life like outside? We take a peek, before we take a peek into a week in Solandia's popular Immersion Programme Package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always assume that every chapter is dark. Comments, criticism, and feedback all welcome!

The first time Ming went to Solandia, he was a volatile cocktail of nerves, excitement, dark desire. On one hand, who knew what was actually going to happen to him there? Maybe this was all a scam, and he was about to lose all the credits that he’d earned in some cruel scam. But on the other hand, how could this really be a scam? He’d seen too much. He’d witnessed firsthand the defiling and subjugation of Tasha (and thought to himself - _what_ a bitch!) on live television… and before he knew it, he was already touching himself over his pants. To see that stuck-up, “I know better”, blonde… beauty of a bombshell finally learn her place on live television, and for her to _say_ it (the words “Fuck me, sir, I’m your good Solandian slut” will forever be burned into his mind) almost gave him the quickest orgasm of his life. For him and the 99 other men in his block – and thousands more in blocks like these – all they used to rely on for… relief during their rec time were old reruns of porn from the days where porn was widely filmed. It was nice the first time they watched Mia Malkova get spitroasted or some sexy Japanese lady get felt up and gangbanged on a train, but after a while it was all just more of the same. But to see Tasha – a real, non-slutty, non-porn, but absolutely drop dead gorgeous lady that everyone he knew hated – to see her get taken on live TV… he would never have imagined that to be a reality. Nobody did; except the ones who were responsible for it, for course.

//

Before Solandia entered into the Service Pact, Chad was exactly the kind of person you might expect someone bearing his name to be. Tall, strong, handsome, and well-endowed – not to mention intelligent and successful; he and most of the men in Solandia were alike. Not that they had all started off as tall, strong, handsome, and well-endowed. Those that weren’t simply availed themselves of Solandia’s cutting-edge physical modification programme. In another world, another time, Chad may have been your quintessential fuckboi rolling in cash from some dubiously ethical profession. But on Solandia, at least Chad was somewhat more ethical. Besides, his rowdy days were over, and with the love of his life and two beautiful children, he couldn’t be happier.

Like most other women in Solandia, Melissa was stunning and very much pleasing to the eye, especially to Chad. After all, many of her enhancements were taken just before they got married so that she could enhance _his_ pleasure (and of course, he’d made certain enhancements of his own). Her naturally enhanced bosom provided ample cleavage to arouse, and were soft and bouncy to the touch. Chad loved his wife’s breasts, and how they were bigger than usual even in a society where any woman could just modify her breast size. Chad enjoyed using his wife’s breasts in and out of sex; whether it was a casual grope while she was lovingly making him breakfast (or while she/he was driving them to work) or losing himself in them while she rode him cowgirl style.

On her end, Melissa was happy to oblige. She liked the attention that she got from Chad, and even from other men – not that she would have ever indulged _those_ types of attention. Besides, it’s not as though women who looked like her were in short supply. She and Chad got along because of all that they shared in common, and their personal compatibilities. It’s amazing how unimportant looks can be when everyone can modify them. And she was grateful that even after giving birth to their Emma and Robert, their sex life remained healthy. She knew – from history – that things weren’t always this way. And she was even more grateful that she was living in Solandia and not one of those gender-segregated autocracies where your sexuality was monitored and enforced, and procreation done purely in-vitro.

//

When Ming finally arrived in Solandia, he knew that it had all been worth it. One year’s worth of credits earned on the bike for this? Hell yes. It was only going to get better. He knew he wasn’t alone in his sentiments either, because many other men along with him also had their mouths agape, struggling to believe that what they’d been watching on SolandiaTV all these years was the **real deal**. It wasn’t some elaborate fiction or conspiracy. Solandia really was different. Beautiful women in every shape, size, and color: Ming spotted a few to his liking (a petite, bespectacled fair-skinned beauty; a tall, dark-skinned, relatively busty lady; and a tanned, seemingly athletic girl) before he mentally did the sums for what they would cost. “Maybe next time”, he thought to himself, thinking to check out the two ladies assigned to him first.

There was a reason why Ming chose to travel on the more expensive Immersion Package on his first trip to Solandia, instead of first getting the lay of the land. He just enjoyed those videos so much – he always imagined that instead of those big guys getting locked up it was his stupid   
“foreman” who always abused his power. And now, he was actually going to live it. He was going to be that guy – the guy who takes what belongs to other men. Solandian men, no less.

//

Chad spent his day of recovery extremely distracted and distressed. This was becoming the norm, and he was close to his breaking point. It had been almost two months since his last “release”, and it didn’t help that many of his visitors insisted that he watch. That was, for many of them, the broad appeal of the programme after all. But that was all he could do – watch. Watch and clean, watch and make breakfast, make lunch, clean the house… anything but get his release. Not that he could, even if he tried: the cage that he was locked in was impermeable, and even if he could hack it the house was watched 24/7 anyway. He shuddered to think about what would happen if they ever caught him trying to break free – how much worse could it get? Long ago, he would have said, “not much”, but he learnt quickly that the depths of human depravity were far deeper than he could have comprehended. But he refused to give in to the conditions that his previous guests gave him to find release. He saw it as a matter of principle – they saw it as amusing, and a reason to return to try again.

For Melissa, on the other hand, this feeling of a lack of release was a little foreign. It wasn’t until their last guest that she too, was locked in a cage. After all, most of the visitors were more than happy to use her pussy for their enjoyment – especially when she begged them to. That would have been unimaginable to her when the Service Pact was just starting out, but now it made complete sense. Service to others; pleasure to self. She had so much to give back, and she felt so good doing it. After all, that’s what those magnificent tits of hers were made for, weren’t they? She hoped Emma had come around by now. “It would be a rough start, but it gets better”, she thought to herself. Under the right set of conditions, Emma would come to feel the same way. But Melissa almost forgot about her son, Robert. Tomorrow was going to be his first day back at home.

//

“Here you are, sir.” The police officer escorted Ming to the doorstep, gesturing at the door. Ming was too distracted by her plump, tight ass to notice her gesture. “How is she even a police officer, dressed like that?” he wondered, “and how much would she cost?”. From what he could remember from the past, the police officer was basically dressed in the equivalent of a Halloween slutty cop costume.

Turning around, she noticed Ming checking her out. Smiling, she wordlessly slid her pants down and bended over to reveal a glistening pussy. She spread her lips. “Like what you see, sir? If you’d like to upgrade to the ‘Experience Solandia’ package, I’m included too. **All** of me. Just 100 credits!” She stood back up, not bothering to pull her pants up, leaving her pussy dripping onto her pants, and stared into Ming’s eyes hungrily.

100 credits. That would take him at least a month, and that’s if he really scrounged and saved. Resisting the thought, Ming reluctantly shook his head. “Not for the moment. Maybe later?” he attempted to smile.

The police officer was undeterred. “Okay, sir, whatever you say. Just don’t regret it, kay?” She winked at him. “Anyway, this house is registered to Chad and Melissa, and their children Emma and Robert. I’ve sent the codes for Chad, Melissa, and Robert to your interface. But remember that you can only release Chad and Robert under this session’s prescribed conditions, kay? All the details should be in your head.” The police officer tapped on her head twice, before smiling and practically bouncing away. Ming struggled to wrap his head around what just happened: it was like has living in a warped reality. This was too good to be true.

At the same time, this was everything that he dreamt of. He was finally about to step into the house and **take possession**. Be the boss, for the next seven days. He couldn’t wait.


	3. The Solandian Immersion Programme (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming enters Chad and Melissa's household and helps himself. Day 1.

**Day 1**

Nothing could have prepared Ming for the sight that was waiting for him when he opened the door. A dark-haired beauty smiled radiantly as she welcomed him in, “Ming, Sir? We’ve been waiting for you. Welcome to our humble abode, Sir. We hope to show you _all_ the pleasures that Solandia has to offer over the coming week.”

But Ming barely heard anything she said. Instead, his eyes were instantly captivated by her massive breasts, which were barely covered by the low-cut, red cocktail dress she was wearing – if you could call that wearing. These were easily F cups – even G cups. All Ming knew was that he had to get his hands on them, and he smiled. For the first time in his life, he could; and he could do whatever he wanted. He could feel himself instantly getting hard.

Smiling, Ming grabbed a handful of the woman’s breasts over her dress, fondling and kneading them, while he looked into her blue eyes: “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and to be welcomed with such wonderful hospitality. You have lovely breasts, Melissa – I’m assuming?”

Melissa nodded her head, almost indifferent to Ming’s rough manhandling of her breasts. If one looked closely enough though, one would still be able to detect a hint of embarrassment and even arousal slowly building up in her. Ming noticed. It’s hard to feel completely neutral when you’re fondled in such an intimate way, and he intended to use that to his advantage. He had watched videos where men essentially treated the women of the household as prostitutes, and left them to their own devices otherwise; but also videos where the foreign men came in and dominated everyone in every way, having the women begging by the end. Ming fully intended to have this video stored for posterity as the latter type.

“Please come in, sir, let me introduce you to my family.” Melissa gestured inside the house, careful to allow Ming to continue playing with her breasts even as he walked inside the house. Ming slid his hand down from her breasts to slap her ass (she barely flinched) as she showed him to the living room, where her family was seated. The living room was arranged in an L shape, with a sofa, two armchairs and a low wooden table in the middle.

She gestured to the sofa, “have a seat, sir. I’ll be right next to you, for your pleasure”, her smile continued to be plastered on her face, as she stuck her chest out towards Ming. Ming had moved his hands back up to her chest, playing around with and fondling her breasts. It was as if having her breasts fondled while she introduced a stranger to her family was the best thing she could ask for. Smirking slightly, and giving one of her breasts a tight squeeze, he settled down on the armchair. Melissa sat on the side of the armchair, leaning towards him, and again offered one of her breasts to him.

Ming grinned, “You’re quite the needy slut, aren’t you?”. Melissa blushed, but she didn’t retract her “offer”. But instead of taking her up on that, Ming decided to move his hand further down her body, brushing against the soft satin fabric of her dress. When his hand reached the bottom of her dress, it darted underneath the dress, trying to find a wet hole to insert a finger into. Instead, Ming found his hand knocking against a hard-metallic surface. Of course – he’d forgotten that she was still locked up. He looked at her, and she smiled at him almost pleadingly.

“Sir, if you’d like to avail yourself of my… _full_ suite of services, I believe you have the code.” Melissa shifted her position on the chair, as if pushing her pussy towards Ming, offering it to him. Ming smirked and ignored her, instead moving his hands back up to her breasts to play with them. He pinched her nipples through her dress, as if rebuking her for making that bold request. “Nice try, slut. Now that I know you want it… I’ll make you work for it.”

Ming had never called anyone else a slut to their face (he did it to the women he watched **all** the time), but it felt good. With his hands on her breasts, he knew that she shivered slightly each time she was demeaned like that. And she wasn’t the only one.

On the sofa sat two men who were silently watching Ming play with Melissa and call her a slut, helpless to intervene. The older, more muscular one still flinched each time Ming called her that, but the younger one seemed unfazed. Ming turned his focus to the older one, looking straight into his eyes while he continued fondling Melissa’s breasts. The older man was visibly uncomfortable watching Ming, and Ming relished all the more in owning Melissa before their eyes.

“So, weren’t you going to introduce your family?”

“Yes sir, right away. My daughter Emma is getting ready for you, and she’ll be out shortly. That –“ Melissa gestured to the older man on the couch, “ – is my husband Chad, and next to him is my son Robert. But you don’t need to mind them sir, my daughter and I are _fully_ at your service.” Melissa emphasisied the last few words, continuing, “whatever you would like to do to us for the next seven days… we’ll be your good sluts.”

As if on cue, a petite blonde girl (she can’t be older than 20, Ming thought to himself) practically bounced out of one of the rooms, wearing an extreme crop top that barely covered any of her abundant breasts – easily C-cups. Ming stared at her flesh peeking out from under the crop top, before turning to admire her pert, bouncy ass that was wrapped in almost transparent panties, as she bounced over towards Ming. She kneeled in front of him and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

“I’m Emma sir, it’s so nice to meet you!” she stuck out her tongue and winked at him. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t welcome you at the door with mommy.” She pouted, and then gazed seductively at Ming.

“Can I make up for that by sucking on your cock, sir?” Emma continued to look yearningly at Ming, her mouth agape and her tongue licking her lips. Ming felt a rush of power flow through him. This was the good stuff, he thought. He smiled at her.

“Help yourself, slut. Be sure to take it _all_ in. Oh – and won’t you beg your daddy and little bro to watch you?” Ming glanced at Chad and Robert from the corner of his eye, and saw them both wince at Emma’s vulgar show of service. Emma wasted no time in asking Chad to watch his little slutty daughter suck of this nice stranger’s cock, and in asking Robert to watch his big sis get this big man off. Ming basked in this feeling of power, as he continued to play with Melissa’s breasts.

“Melissa, why don’t you move behind your daughter while she’s sucking me off and do a little stripdance for me – and for your hubby and son? And keep up the dirty talk – do better than just calling yourself a slut, won’t you? We all know you’re so much more than that.”

Not missing a beat, Melissa slowly sauntered over behind her daughter, making sure to show her ass and curves off as she spun around to face Ming.

“Yes sir. I’ll be a good slut for you.” She began to pull at the straps of her dress, letting them fall off her shoulders.

“You like my big tits, don’t you sir? They’re all yours to play with!” Melissa’s dress slipped further down to reveal her massive F-cups in all their glory. She pressed her breasts together and stuck her tongue out seductively.

“I’ll be your good whore sir! You can do _whatever_ you want on these tits, sir. You can slap them around - ” Melissa slapped her own breasts.

“ – pinch ‘em -” Melissa pinched her own nipples and let out a low moan

“ – or fuck them with your big, hard, cock sir. These tits are _all_ yours.” Melissa brought a finger to her mouth, sliding it in and out slowly and seductively. She let her dress fall to the floor as she turned around and bent over, presenting herself to Ming.

“These are your cumdump’s holes sir.” Melissa spread her asshole open and shook her ass at Ming, even as her pussy remained under lock and key. She then turned around to face him, and knelt down beside her daughter, who was dutifully sliding the shaft Ming’s cock in and out of her mouth.

“Sir, if you let me serve you with all my holes, I promise you’ll be satisfied… tell me what to do sir, I’ll do it for you.” Melissa’s voice was sultry, but slowly becoming a little more desperate.

Ming smirked, lying back in his armchair as his cock was engulfed in the warmth of Emma’s young teen mouth. He beckoned with one hand for Melissa to come closer, and she almost darted towards him, eagerly presenting him with her breasts. Ming nestled them in his hands, fondling and teasing them, knowing that he was increasing Melissa’s arousal even as she had no way of release for the moment.

“I’m going to have _lots_ of fun with you both.” Ming smirked, careful not to give too much of his satisfaction away. He gestured for Melissa and Emma to swap places as Emma continued to bob up and down on his cock.

“Melissa, you can take over from your daughter. Emma – why don’t you give me a show like your mum did? Take your time, and since _your_ pussy isn’t under lock and key… feel free to finger yourself while you watch your whore of a mum take my cock down her throat.”

Ming turned to Chad and Robert, who were sitting uncomfortably in the sofa. Their eyes were downcast and darting all over, not daring to watch their wife, mum, daughter, sister get violated by this stranger in their own house. But they couldn’t leave the sofa, Ming thought, because they hadn’t dared ask for permission yet, and Ming hadn’t given it. Not that he was about to.

“Chad, Robert. Aren’t you both going to enjoy the show? Show your family some appreciation, won’t you? That means don’t look away. Watch your wife and daughter; your mum and sister – watch them enjoy me, or you can be damn sure you’ll be in for another uncomfortable seven days.” Ming’s voice changed – colder, harsher, bolder. His words were spoken clearly as commands; threats, even.

Ming laid back in his chair again, thinking of all the ways he was going to have fun with this family, as he felt his cock start to part Melissa’s seasoned lips. Looking at the MILF bob her head up and down, and her tits bouncing in suit, Ming felt his dick harden even more. This was going to be a fun 7 days.


	4. The Solandian Immersion Programme Package (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming has a ball with Melissa and Emma on the first day of his package. But how do the rest of the family feel? And how is Ming feeling on the morning of Day 2?

**Day 2**

Chad hated the ones that made him watch. He’d thought it would have been different this time around when he saw that it was a diminutive fellow – maybe he’d be a little more hesitant, a little less demanding, ease into this a little more slowly. But Ming settled into his role a little _too_ quickly, as if he’d been planning for this for months. It didn’t help that Melissa herself was all hot and bothered from having her pussy locked up tight - courtesy of their last visitor – and she was pulling out _all_ the stops to ‘persuade’ Ming to take it off. The way she spoke to him, the way she begged Ming to use her pussy and the enthusiasm at which she took his thick shaft down her throat; it reminded Robert of better days when **he** was the one Melissa would speak to in that way. But under the new administration and the Service Pact, he was now only ever allowed to have relations with Melissa if permitted by their visitors – which is to say, close to never. Chad understood, of course, how much his sacrifice was needed (or - “not that I have a choice”, he thought to himself), and so what could he do but stew?

At least Ming let him touch his wife while she was doing her best to help Ming cum in her throat. Ming would bark commands at him, telling him to adjust Melissa’s position, to encourage her to keep going (Robert **hated** doing this, but did he have a choice?), and to even guide Melissa’s head up and down Ming’s cock. But this too, was a double-edged sword. It had been so long since he had felt his wife’s warm flesh against his skin, and it didn’t help that she was warm and even a little wet from all her physical exertion – and arousal. Chad always tried to keep himself from situations of physical arousal lest his cock push painfully against its tiny cage, but he had no choice yesterday. He could only hope that Ming had enough on the first day. He turned uncomfortably in his bed, thinking of the days where he and Melissa still shared one, and groaning silently in anticipation of the day ahead.

//

Robert felt like his mind was about to burst. He was old enough to remember his mum and his big sis from before the Service Pact, and even then, they were hot. His years spent at his single-sex boarding school prepared him in no way for the sight that he witnessed on his first day back at home. His mother’s breasts had somehow grown even bigger, her ass plumper, and with the tight-fitting cocktail dress she wore when she welcomed him home, she could have easily passed off as a whore from pre-Service Pact days. Robert didn’t think that it would be an issue that he’d be locked in chastity (given his years absent of any kind of sexual contact; he’d grown accustomed) but when his mum gave him a hug he realized just how difficult life back at home was going to be, as his cock twitched painfully in its cage. And if his mum was hot, his sister was even hotter- she was basically as attractive as Robert was before the Service Pact, but now she’d grown into a veritable movie star cum thot. Her previously flat chest was replaced by her abundant C-Cups, and she didn’t even bother wearing any clothes when she lazily ‘welcomed’ Robert back home. It was almost as if she no longer saw him as her brother, or even as a man; the complete opposition reaction from how she responded to Ming’s entry into the house. For the rest of the day, Robert was in blissful pain – he couldn’t believe the kinds of obscene acts and words that his mother and sister were doing and saying to this new houseguest; things that he’d fantasised about from when he was still living with them. He was living in a dream; and a nightmare. He hadn’t cared about his release or any of his conditions, but now he had to know. Not that Ming had paid him any attention beyond barking commands at him to prepare lunch, dinner, or to fetch them drinks or sex toys. At least Dad was forced to watch, and at least Dad could still touch mom. Ming wondered how it would feel to have his hands on his mother or sister (“so wrong”, he thought, but he was no longer thinking with his head), but dared not do anything but obediently follow Ming’s commands to a T. He could not feel more invisible, and at the same time any more aroused. Or at least – that was what he thought before his second day began. It was 8am, and time for him to prepare breakfast and coffee for the family.

//

Ming slept soundly the first night, worn out from his numerous orgasms on the first day. The protein shakes he asked the boy to make for him would surely help him keep up his ejaculations over the next few days (he did love seeing the two lovely ladies with cum covered faces and clothes, and helped them along in that regard), but he was tired out, nonetheless. His dreams were wild and pleasant: in them, he was receiving a wonderful blowjob from his bastard foreman’s beautiful wife – a buxom blonde who was on her knees for him, while Ming stared down his foreman in a show of aggression. His heart soared and he felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins as he thought to himself, “who’s the fucking boss now?”, all while the foreman’s wife picked up the pace on her blowjob, taking Ming in so deep in her throat it almost felt… real… - wait a minute

Ming’s eyes opened just as he felt his cock throb viscerally in real life, as he woke to the view of Melissa gently licking and sucking his cock all around. She was topless, and her plump breasts swayed from side to side, back and forth as her head moved and bobbed in response to the throbbing and hardening of Ming’s cock. She was working very skillfully, and this wasn’t even planned! Next to him, Emma was still sound asleep, her right hand playing with her pussy even in her sleep and her shapely breasts heaving up and down along with the breathing of her chest.

“What a sight to behold!” Ming thought to himself as he opened his eyes more widely, fully registering the sensations and the sights that he was experiencing early in the morning. Still lying in bed, but tilting his head up slightly, he nodded approvingly at Melissa and flashed her a smile. To his quiet delight, he could’ve sworn she shivered a little just from his approval. She certainly continued the blowjob with an increased intensity as she stared longingly into his eyes. Ming loved it when she did this; and was pleasantly surprised that she remembered his off-the-cuff remark about this at the dinner table last night (“fuck, I love it when you look at me with those slutty eyes while you’re whoring your mouth out on my cock”).

Sitting up, Ming beckoned for her to give the blowjob a pause and to crawl up to his side. She flashed him a radiant smile and nodded almost excitedly. Setting herself down next to him, she whispered in his ear, “these tits are _all_ yours, sir. Did I do a good job?”

Ming chuckled silently as he forcefully gripped her left breast (which barely fit into his hand) and rhythmically squeezed it as if playing with a stress ball. He was careful to squeeze her breast from the underside, intentionally choosing not to stimulate her nipples at first. He then worked his way up, lightly brushing her nipples first before suddenly giving them a pinch. She flinched.

“Good slut. But I know you can do better.” Ming whispered in return as he repeated the process with her right breast, nestling both of her abundant breasts in his hands now. His cock was rock hard from the blowjob, but his favorite part about Melissa so far was still how large, soft, and bouncy her tits were. Slutty behaviour was always a turn-on – and Emma was _great_ at doing that – but it was just **different** if that kind of behaviour was coming from an absolute _MILF_ with the biggest tits he’d had the privilege of witnessing in real life. Melissa embodied the quintessential sexy wife who was a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets, and on her current trajectory she was certainly set to be the freakiest slut Ming had been with. He was making them put on a good show for the cameras, he thought, and he smiled at the thought of possibly getting a discount from having his stream upvoted. He hadn’t spoken to the cameras yet – but then again, the best visitors don’t. They just really showed their women off and break them with a subtle mix of coercion and incentive. It helped that Melissa was above average, even for Solandian standards. Ming counted his lucky stars he was assigned to his house.

//

By the time he made his way to breakfast downstairs, Ming had already shot his load in Melissa’s mouth, who swallowed it with gusto – but not before swirling it a little around her mouth and letting some of it drip out the side of her lips; just the way she knew he liked it. Ming marveled at Melissa’s sluttiness and tenacity and made a mental note not to let her taste release _too_ quickly, lest she lose her shine. Perhaps he could drag her husband into playing a role in her release and make it _extra_ fun. He did look incredibly uncomfortable following Ming’s commands on the first day, and not just because his cock was undoubtedly twitching uncomfortably. Ming wondered how long Chad had gone without release – the longer, the more interesting.

On the other hand, Emma was pouting about not having had “first cum” for the day. She was trying to build a particularly slutty reputation for herself so that she stood a better chance at entering parliament, since she was already sufficiently brainy and knowledgeable. Well, as much as was required of a member of parliament, in any case. Nowadays, their primary role was in _entertaining_ high value guests and foreign dignitaries to ensure Solandia’s continued prosperity, but also to “give back” to the international community. Prime Minister Tasha was a role model for Emma growing up, and it was Emma’s dream to meet her and become just like her: a cum bucket for the leaders of the world; an agent of change. And so to make up for not being the first to drain Ming of his cum, Emma was _particularly_ slutty over breakfast, throwing in slutty suggestions even while she answered Ming’s questions about Solandia and life there. It wasn’t too difficult, in any case, since most details about Solandia nowadays were sufficiently sordid to classify as sordid. Her efforts paid off, and she happily complied when Ming commanded her to strip naked at the breakfast table, climb onto the stool, and spread her ass cheeks for him.

On his part, Ming took his time savoring the excellent breakfast that Robert had cooked up for the family. He hadn’t expressed it on the first day (and it was really the last thing on his mind, given how primed up he had been to have _all_ the mindblowing sex he wanted to – and he did), but Robert’s cooking was quite impressive indeed. Lunch by Chad was nothing to shout about, but dinner by Robert was an exquisite affair. Ming made a mental note to somehow reward Robert for this – he had even some degree of sympathy for Robert, who reminded Ming of how he was when he was younger, and long before Solandia was subjugated by the other nations. In a different world, Ming might have been just like him too, and Robert was young enough not to have been complicit in the earlier arrogance of Solandia before they entered into the Service Pact. Chad – on the other hand – that man needed to be properly punished, not least of all because he reminded Ming of his foreman, who was a perpetual pain in the ass.

“Mmm, these are some delicious eggs and avo you’ve served up, boy.” Ming smacked his lips and nodded approvingly at Robert, looking directly at him for the first time since he entered the house. Ming could tell that Robert was nervous and aching by his gait; Robert’s feet were clearly wider apart than one would normally place them, and his eyes were constantly darting to his mother and sister before they returned guiltily to the floor. Robert was clearly enamored with his mother and sister, and incredibly aroused at their _activities_ with Ming.

“How old are you, boy?”

“I’m 18, sir.”

“Eighteen! Damn.” Ming thought to himself as his eyes widened slightly. It made sense now why Robert was behaving this way – he was one of the first graduates of Solandia’s single-sex boarding school that had been formed for the precise purpose of training house-boys, and eventually house-husbands. Not _all_ the males in Solandia ended up there, of course, since there would always be a demand for cuckolding those who looked like the typical “alpha males” in other countries, but the new administration thought it a fun experiment to sort young boys into different types of school to create different types of men, just like the different sexual-preparation schools that the girls were placed in. After all, they weren’t about to place children at home while their parents were getting fucked and/or teased – there were _some_ limits that couldn’t be crossed. They would instead shape the minds of these children in different, less overt ways – and let their re-introduction into society after they turned 18 do the work.

Emma wriggled her ass a little impatiently, hoping to remind Ming that she was still on all fours for him, ass-spread and ready to receive his cock. Ming hadn’t forgotten – he enjoyed watching Emma squirm and basically prostrate herself for him. His cock was still recovering from the workout that Melissa’s mouth gave him earlier that morning, so he decided he would do something different.

“You’ve got a real pretty and slutty sister there, don’t you boy? Otherwise, you wouldn’t keep checking her out eh?”

Robert nodded slightly, almost too embarrassed to move his head. His face turned a deep red. Chad, on the other hand, was doing his best to ignore the conversation that was going on as he ate his breakfast in silence, his eyes not moving once from his plate.

Ming couldn’t quite see Emma’s face, but he saw her move again – a little more uncomfortably this time. It was almost as if the thought of someone who _wasn’t_ a foreign visitor checking her out made her uncomfortable. She wanted his cock in her badly, but she didn’t dare to speak out of turn, especially when Ming was still talking to her ‘brother’. “Eww” was the only thought that reverberated in her mind as she thought of her brother.

“Why don’t you take a pause on your breakfast? You can help me make your pretty sister squirm. I like to enjoy my breakfast with a view, but it’s better if it’s an interactive movie.” Ming smiled, and held two fingers up, mimicking the motions one would make when fingering a woman.

But Robert looked back at Ming, confused. “Oh, you poor boy. You’ve got no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Robert shook his head, blushing more brightly.

“Well, boy! Today you’re going to learn what it means to finger a woman and make her tremble like the slut she is. So why don’t you walk over to your sister’s beckoning ass, and we can get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've worked on this. This chapter fleshes out Melissa and Emma as characters a little more, but also the rest of the family. What else would you like to see this lovely family subject to? Any other comments & feedback always appreciated.


End file.
